Frozen - Tales of Magic
by CaptainElsa
Summary: Anti-magic rebels attack Arendelle's castle, determined to get rid of Elsa and her magical powers. Elsa and her friends, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and her husband Steve Rogers must do everything in their power to keep Arendelle safe.


Princess Anna had her eyes closed and was counting out loud in Arendelle's ball room, playing hide and seek, "Eight, nine… ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Princess Anna opened her aqua eyes to the winter wonderland of the indoor playground of the ballroom created by Elsa. It was like the one she built when they were young, only hosting a lot more forts, ice slides, even an igloo. Both Elsa and Olaf were playing with her. Elsa was hiding behind a pillar with a smile on her face. She didn't know where Olaf was, but he did have the biggest advantage here – he could blend right in with the snow if he was at the right angle, like saying, lying face down on a pile of snow. Anna wouldn't find him unless he started to make some noise, which Elsa was surprised he hadn't already.

"Oh Olaf, where are you?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled lightly to herself. She loved playtime with Anna, even if they were both over 18 years old. All that isolation… Elsa shook the thought away. They were bonding more every day to make up for being separated before. The staff of the palace was managing Elsa's queenly duties for now. So far there hadn't been any trouble of Elsa's breaks.

Olaf jumped out of his hiding spot and exclaimed, "I found you!"

Anna laughed and said, "Olaf, that's not how it works! I found you! How about you help me find Elsa?"

"She's a great hider, but, she can't blend in with the snow like I can."

"You're right about that." Anna said, "But she can make snow and ice."

"Fair enough. I think I might know where she is. If… you give me a warm hug!"

"Okay. Deal."

Elsa peaked out from behind the pillar and saw Anna hug Olaf.

"She's this way!" Olaf said, and Elsa pouted.

"Found ya!" Anna said playfully as she made Elsa jump out from behind the pillar, startled.

"Anna! You did find me. With the help of Olaf."

"Well yeah but…" Anna admitted, thinking that if Olaf was an extension of Elsa in a way, she found herself, and that didn't make sense. She sighed, defeated.

Before they could start another round of hide and seek, a loud crash sounded outside. Elsa's heartbeat raced. What was going on? Steve, dressed in his Captain America uniform and carrying his iconic shield, strode into the room with Kristoff by his side. They seemed to be talking about something dangerous happening outside, judging by their serious expressions. They didn't even stop to gawk at Elsa's winter wonderland playground.

"What's going on?" asked Elsa.

"The palace is under attack. You are in danger, Elsa and Anna." Captain America said, looking at them and looking at the windows to make sure nothing happened to them.

"Wait, what?" Anna gawked, "Under attack? Who would be attacking us? You know I could go out there and throw a few punches like I did to Hans—"

"No Anna, this is serious. There are people who are afraid of Elsa's magic, like the Duke of Weasletown was. You remember how everyone reacted after Elsa struck the Duke on accident, and the crowd feared her just as much." Kristoff said.

A few more loud crashes made Captain America and Kristoff tense up.

"Pffft- Weasletown…" Olaf laughed at the silly name of the kingdom the Duke was from.

"Where is the safest place in the palace?" Captain America asked, his voice quick.

Elsa shrugged and said, "Well technically it's up in the north mountain, in a palace made of ice, if…"

"Arendelle's castle doesn't have any strongholds or a basement?" Kristoff asked.

"If we just sit in here and hide, we'll be sitting ducks!" Anna retorted.

"Maybe we can talk to them." Elsa said, about to head out of the room.

Captain America pulled her arm before she could leave. They looked at each other, but he eventually let Elsa go. They all followed after her.

Even Elsa wasn't so sure herself what she was going to say to them since Anna was better with people. There were no staff in the palace, and the guards were all up at the front trying to keep the doors closed.

"This way. If we go out the front, we'll be an easy target. Or rather, ducks, like Anna said." Kristoff said.

They went up to Elsa's room and Elsa opened the door that lead out to a little balcony. She looked down in the courtyard. There were about a hundred or so people, dressed in dark cloaks and masks, carrying whatever weapons or torches they owned. Considering Arendelle's population of around 8,000, the number was relatively small for the rebels, but the size of the crowd still scared Elsa. This many people in her own kingdom feared her power still?

"Kill the monster!" some of them shouted.

"Maybe talking to them isn't a great idea." Anna said, which was ironic, since she loved to talk to people.

"What got them so worked up?" Elsa questioned, looking down at her hands fearfully. She gulped.

"Not sure. They just came out of nowhere. I'll protect you." Steve said.

Elsa gave him a weak smile, but stepped forward.

"Enough!" Elsa ordered with her most authoritative and loud voice. Even though her voice sounded powerful, there was a tremble in her throat.

"The Snow Witch! She's up there!" said a voice from the near the back of the crowd.

"Stop this at once! Please! I am not a monster! I do have powerful magic. I understand it might be scary to you. But please, I am not going to hurt you." Elsa tried to reason with them.

The people didn't buy it. Instead this only made the uproar worse.

"After her! Today the witch dies!"

Cap blocked an arrow that was shot up at them from someone's crossbow.

"We have to escape. The ice palace doesn't sound like a bad idea." Steve said.

"Yeah but that does nothing to help the situation down here! What if we come back and the castle is burned to the ground? What if they start coming after us once they realize there is only one place they think we could've gone to?" Anna reminded them.

"I know where to go!" Kristoff said.

They were going to the trolls.


End file.
